


We're all that's left.

by teenagef00lery



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, simon lewis - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagef00lery/pseuds/teenagef00lery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the Shadowhunters have passed, Simon and Magnus are all that’s left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all that's left.

Simon stood staring at the statue of the Angel guarding the Silent City. It seemed to be glaring down at him, smiting him for coming to visit his fallen comrades.  
He counted the people he had lost, who had burned to ashes and been plastered into the walls of the City: Alec, Jace… Clary, sweet sweet Clary… Isabelle….  
He felt his eyes burn but the tears would not-could not- come. He no longer had tears to shed. If he could feel cold, he would be shivering to his core. He had watched his friends age, getting older and older still as he remained 15 forever. He didn’t feel fifteen. No, he felt as if he had lived centuries. His friends were gone, he had seen them each age. He had seen Alec become a spitting image of his father, timid but brave; he had seen Jace grow to become a man worthy of Clary’s heart; He had seen Clary continue to grow as she always had, her hair growing frizzier like her mother’s, her heart swelling as she fell deeper in love with the golden boy that was Jace, her attitude worsening. He laughed, a choked, pained sound-in spite of himself. As much as she aged, his best friend would never really Change.  
He had seen Isabelle become the most beautiful, strongest woman he had ever known. He had kissed her warm, aging lips. He had held her long into the night, talking with her about the differences between Star Wars and Star Trek, explained how Zelda was the princess and Link was the boy who had to rescue her. He had taken her to Forbidden Planet, the old comic book store that he and Clary had visited as children. He had fallen in love with her, regardless if he could have her or not. And he liked to think that she had fallen in love with him in return. He shared every inch of his body and soul with that woman.  
And now she was gone.  
They were all gone.  
Where his heart should have been beating felt like a hollow, black hole, sucking in every ounce of happiness he had ever felt in his life. There was no more happiness. Everyone he loved was gone.  
Gone.  
“Simon.” The voice came behind him, clear as a bell and instantly recognizable. Magnus walked to stand beside Simon, running his long, thin finger over the side of the Angel’s stone face. He traced the Angel’s scowling lips and ran his fingertip all the way down to the wall where Latin is written: “The decent into Hell is easy.” Magnus traced the cursive words, and his cat eyes had lost their spark. Come to think of it, Magnus didn’t look like he had much spark left at all.  
Simon hadn’t seen Magnus since Alec had died, battling against a rouge vampire who had slaughtered at least three children in the area- from what he gathered from Clary, Magnus had disappeared off the face of the earth, as far as they were concerned.  
The warlock’s black hair was untrimmed and lank in his face. He lacked glitter, was dressed in all black, dark charcoal make up decorating his yellow slit eyes. His boots were dull and muddy. Compared to his usual pzazz, Magnus looked like a mess.  
He glanced over at Simon sadly, and then traced the words once more, blue flames licking across the stone surface, filling the crevices before extinguishing in the wind. “I told you we would be the only ones left.”  
Simon knew. That sentence had haunted his dreams, his every waking moment, he had the nagging voice telling him that he would out live all his friends. And he had. He felt a lump rise in his throat. The Mark on his forehead began to burn. His hands shook violently. Why did they have to die so young?  
Simon hadn’t even realized he’d spoken allowed until Magnus said “Well,” his voice lacking any of his past conviction he would have had under other circumstances. “Shadowhunters very seldom live long lives. You should know that by now. You saw what happened to Max- he was nine. Death comes to each of them, just earlier than we would like.”  
Of course. Simon had forgotten that out of the four, Alec had been the youngest to die since Max. He had been twenty seven when the vampire torn his throat out. Just thinking about it made Simon’s stomach churn, threatening to make the blood he’d consumed earlier to make a second trip. Simon couldn’t even imagine Magnus’s heart break.  
“How do you do it?” He asked, his eyes never leaving the Angel’s judging face.  
“Do what, Mundane? I may be a warlock but I still cannot read your thoughts.”  
Simon smiled a sad smile that tugged against his heart. Jace had insisted on calling him Mundie up until the day he died, risking his life to save the thing they both loved more than anything in this world: Clary. He would miss Jace. He owed him his life. He owed him his sunlight. He owed him everything. And now he could never make amends. Jace was gone just like the rest. “How do you get over the pain? How do you keep living in the life where death will always follow you, snatching up the ones you love most but never doing you the favor of killing you?”  
Magnus thought long and hard for a long moment- so long that Simon was afraid the warlock had finally cracked and refused to give responsive answers. “I don’t. Get over it, that is. I will always mourn and carry the sadness with me but that’s life. Regardless if you are immortal or not. People are going to pass and memories are going to fade, but there are always chances to start over again for us.  
“We’re all that’s left, Simon.”  
“Yeah,” Simon chanted. ” We’re all that’s left.”


End file.
